


O tym, że generalnie dzieci to ciężka sprawa

by Sidomira



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cute Ending, Family, Family Fluff, Gore, Ice, M/M, Mild Gore, Sex, Short One Shot, Snow and Ice, Snuff
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidomira/pseuds/Sidomira
Summary: Co Loki robił off-screen. Taka moja mała teoria. Bo ja nie wierzę że np: grzecznie siedział w tych wszystkich więzieniach i się z nich nie ruszał.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki wił się i jęczał w najbardziej wyuzdany sposób jaki tylko był w stanie wymyślić. 

Jego kochanek, póki co, był zbyt zachwycony i pełen zdumienia jednocześnie, by móc to zauważyć, ale nie mogło to przecież zaszkodzić. Robił tak chociażby dla własnej zabawy. Ku wlasnemu rozgrzaniu można by rzec. 

W porównaniu z Midgarczykami Jotunowie kochali się dość nieumiejętnie, ale za to z ogromnym zapałem i chęcią poświęcenia dla drugiej osoby. Obecny tu element nie był wyjątkiem. Niezwykle ciekawsko oglądał drobniejsze ciało, o tym samym kolorze skóry. "Małe jest piękne" - to powiedzonko działało w Jotunheimie bez zarzutu. 

 

Loki nie musiał się bardzo starać by zwabić do siebie mężczyznę. Jotunowie w czasie biedy i zgryzoty nie narzekali i płeć potencjalnego partnera schodziła na dalszy plan, gdy pojawiała się szansa ulżenia frustracji. Dlatego też, Bóg Psot nie zdziwił się, ani odrobiny, gdy samo pojawienie sie w lekkiej przepasce, ozdobionej blyskotkami z rodzaju: wilcze kły, szklane paciorki, strzępek blekitnej sierści, wywołało entuzjazm u upatrzonego osobnika. Wrażenia dopełniło głodne spojrzenie Psotnika. 

Jotun był, rzecz jasna, irytujaco wysoki. Do tego stopnia, że Loki właściwie szedł po blokach lodu by mieć oczy na tej samej wysokości. Przeszkadzało to tylko jednej ze stron - nieznajomy był widocznie pełen zachwytu a jego oczy ciemniały z powoli budzącego się pożądania. Głęboka czerwień jaka się w nich odbijała na widok lekkości z jaką porusza się Loki, była satysfakcjonująca. Jego spojrzenie obejmowało całą, delikatną figurę boga, z uwagą obserwując jego zręczność i zwinność w poruszaniu się po lodzie, jego ruchy ramion i profil twarzy. Całego Lokiego, takiego jakim ten chciał się pokazać. 

Razem szli w pełnym zrozumienia milczeniu przez labirynt lodu, sopli, załamań i mroźnych, sciennych koronek, gdy znaleźli w końcu dobrą, dość wysoko położoną płaszczyznę, przypominającą płytką miskę. 

Nie było potrzeby zdejmować prymitywnych ubrań, jednak Loki i tak zrzucił z partnera jego przepaskę, układając się z cichym syknięciem na lodowym legowisku. 

Jotun się nie spieszył. Wodził dużymi, cieplejszymi od lodu tylko odrobinkę, dłońmi po jego ciele. Ułożył nogi Lokiego mniej więcej przy swoich bokach i ścisnął lekko jego pośladki dosuwając go do siebie. Widocznie pasowała mu uległość boga, bo odwdzięczał się, nietypowo jak na swoją rasę, ciepłymi czułościami. Nachylił się do Lokiego, by dotknąć wargami jego ucha. Ciepły język pieszczący małżowinę sprawił, że po ciele Psotnika przeszedł dreszcz. To było przyjemne. I jak na Jotuna wyszukane. Żal było pozostawić to bez odpowiedzi, więc w nagrodę Loki uniósł się na łokciach i na zgiętych w kolanach nogach, przysunął się do kochanka, dociskajac swoje biodra do jego. Pamiętał rzecz jasna, o odsłonięciu wiszącej przepaski. 

Pozwalał na powolne, nieco chyba nieśmiałe skubanie wargami swojej szyi i uszu, a palcami wrażliwych boków, po to by w zamian powoli, używając wszystkich mięśni wokół miednicy, rozpalić kochanka. Sprawa nie była trudna, i Loki sklasyfikował w głowie Jotuna jako pomysłowego, ale nie za bardzo doświadczonego. Ten gdy tylko krew uderzyła gdzie trzeba, zaraz zajął się dopieszczaniem ich kroczy. Pół-asgardczyk podrapał go lekko po plecach i ramionach, co odniosło oczekiwany skutek. Młodszy Jotun stracił nieco rozum, i niedbale nawilżajc go własną śliną, wziął dość mocno by usatysfakcjonować boga. 

Zabawa była długa. Lód ich skutecznie studził, ale zapał tkwiący w ich ciałach sprawił, że stali się prawie zupełnie ciepli. Tym mocniej, przez różnicę temperatur, igiełki zimna dokuczały Lokiemu, ale to nie znaczyło że miałby zamiar przestać. Mimo to, kiedy jego kochanek trzymał go mocno za biodra i bezlitośnie młócił jego wnętrze, Loki doszedł do wniosku że woli być wyżej. Niestety zrozumienie jego prób podciągnięcia się, bądź uciekania plecami od zimna, partner zrozumiał już później.

Młody Jotun wsunął ręce pod plecy Lokiego i wciągnął go na swoje biodra. Sprawne, smukłe nogi Psotnika owinęły się wokol talii drugiego mężczyzny, podczas gdy ręce ujęły jego kark i twarz. 

Pocałowany Jotun zdawał się być bardzo zdziwiony. Mimo to bardzo chętnie odwzajemniał pieszczotę. 

Był w tym tak zapamiętały, że zupełnie przeoczył moment, kiedy Loki odchylił jego głowę w tył. 

Ale z drugiej strony, kto o zamroczonym umyśle i z oczekiwaniem na pieszczoty, spodziewałby się że w jego gardło zostaną wbite długie zęby?

Loki w akcie litości nie bawił się długo. Wyrwał tchawicę, i momentalnie złamał kark, naciskając pod dobrym kątem na czaszkę i obojczyki. 

Ciało Jotuna, ku jego uciesze, nie zwiotczało. Dlatego gdy odnotował że tej erekcji, a tego napięcia w ciele nie da rady zignorować, dokończył sprawę o własnych siłach. Zwłoki kochanka były mu cudowną pomocą. 

 

Jakby w ramach spóźnionego pożegnania, Loki zsuwając się z martwych bioder pocałował policzek partnera. Poprawił przepaskę na biodrach, i zarzucił sobie ciężkie ciało na barki, kierując się w głąb lodowych korytarzy i zdradzieckich załamań, w kierunku zejścia pod ziemię. 

Szedł tak dobre pół godziny, gdy natknął się na kamienną jaskinię, z płytką sadzawką na dnie. Loki zmienił skórę, na swój ulubiony, mleczny kolor i zanurzył zmarznięte nogi w ciepłej wodzie. 

Sadzawka była jednym z niewielu, o ile nie jedynym źródłem ciepłej wody w całym Jotunheimie. Najbezpieczniejszym.

Loki uśmiechnął się w pełni miłości gdy zobaczył jak do jego kostek podpływa duży, biało-srebrny wąż. Stworzenie wynurzyło się z wody, by po psiemu przytulić łeb do jego brzucha i lizać go cienkim języczkiem w pełni rozentuzjazmowania. Loki uśmiechnął się i pocałował gładką aksamitną głowę, sięgając przy tym po leżące obok ciało. Jednym szarpnięciem wrzucił je do wody, a wąż po raz ostatni się o niego otarł, i rzucił za grzejącym się mięsem. 

\- Smacznego kochanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki wpatrywał się w leżącego przy nim człowieka. 

Tony Stark miał śniadą cerę, zarost, dlugie rzęsy, i ciemne włosy. Był jak z obrazka, stworzony do przytulania i kochania. Całe jego ciało, samym swoim wyglądem nakłaniało do uległości. Niosło ze sobą obietnice czułości i pieszczot. Zwłaszcza jak było nagie. 

Loki chętnie dał się skusić temu mężczyźnie. Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, noc spędzona z Człowiekiem z Żelaza była upojna i z pewnością będzie stanowiła miłe wspomnienie.   
Niemniej jednak Bóg Psot myślał w nieco innych kategoriach. Widział wystające kości, kształtujące pewne fragmenty ciała mężczyzny. Widzial nabrzmiałe lekko po wysiłku żyły. Chłonął widok grubej skóry, idealnego rozmiaru mięśni i pomalutku odkładającej się miękkości przy brzuchu.   
Przytulił nos w okolice żeber Starka, i odchylił jego udo, eksponując nagie krocze. Tony pachniał przepysznie. Pachniał życiem i siłą, i seksem. Loki ekscytował się zapachem zdrowego, silnego mężczyzny, i czuł ponownie rozbudzające się w ciele podniecenie. Znów miał ochotę na posmakowanie Człowieka z Żelaza. 

 

Niemniej i tak każda myśl związana z kochankiem kończyła się pytaniu:  
"Czy będzie dobry dla Jormunganda?"

Zaraz zadał sobie pytanie, czy jego skarbowi nic by się nie stało. W końcu Stark miał w mostku to metalowe diabelstwo, to na pewno nie jest dobre dla młodego, delikatnego żołądka. Przesunął palcami po reaktorze i westchnął ciężko. 

"Ale gdyby tak...na przyklad, powiedzmy skręcić mu kark, i powyciągać to całe urządzenie? Ale...ale w zasadzie musi być czymś przymocowane. Nie wiadomo jak zareaguje, może się jakoś, powiedzmy rozlać do ciała albo coś. Nie, nie lepiej nie ryzykować."

Uniósł się do siadu i przesunął wyżej, w stronę żeber mężczyzny. Nie umiał się powstrzymać przed dotykaniem go i lekkim drapaniem. Kształty jego ciała, krzywizny i zagłębienia, miały w sobie coś przykuwającego wzrok. Blizny i zgrubienia świadczyły o nim, o jego historii i sile. Bóg Psot z uśmiechem nachylił się i przytulił na krótką chwilę wargi do jego skroni, wzdychając głęboko. 

"Pyszny. Taki gorzki i słony. Jormungand by się ucieszył, ile można jeść podmrażane mięso...jakby go tu...rozdzielić z tym paskudztwem?"

Wpatrując się w śpiącego człowieka Loki obmyślał plan. Rozdzielić coś z kimś można od biedy tak jak kogoś z kimś. Czyli najprościej: samemu wcisnąć odpowiedni czynnik pomiędzy. 

Wtedy doznał olśnienia

Gdyby zdobył zaufanie, albo i serce Tony'ego Starka, ten z pewnością podzieliłby się z nim sekretem mechanizmu pomagającego mu żyć. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, idąc myślami w tym kierunku. Zdobywanie informacji nie raz działa na zasadzie wymiany. Musiał by opowiedzieć nieco o sobie...trzeba by poświęcić trochę czasu by ubrać fakty w lepsze słowa. Trzeba by poświęcić sam czas dla tego człowieka. 

Z takimi oto myślami Loki niemalże wisiał nad kochankiem, nieustannie przesuwając paznokciami po jego gładkiej skórze. Tony obudzony pieszczotą uchylił powieki i spojrzał pytająco na Psotnika. 

\- Śpij, śpij kochanie.


	3. I

Loki bardzo niechętnie pozwolił młodszemu bogu na prowadzenie sie Bifrostem do pałacu w Asgardzie. Thor trzymał go za kark jak kota, w żelaznym uścisku. W sumie całkiem rozsądnie, z objęcia Boga Piorunów naprawdę ciężko się było wydostać, nie to co z głupich łańcuszków. 

 

Najbardziej upierdliwe w całej tej sytuacji było jednak zakrycie ust. I Loki nie znajdywał innego słowa niż właśnie "upierdliwy". Brak możliwości mówienia. I to po raz drugi, dobrze że tym razem powstrzymano się od robienia z niego żywej wyszywanki. 

 

Jednak złość nigdy nie zaślepiała Lokiego do tego stopnia, by przestał myśleć. Widział w tym pomysł, i spryt, niestety na zdecydowanie niższym progu skomplikowania, niż jego własne, ale jednak. "Nie możemy go przegadać to zamkniemy mu usta!". 

 

Doprawdy. Genialne. Wręcz fantastyczne. 

 

Bóg Psot obstawiał, że to właśnie Thor wpadł na ten pomysł. Chociaż obstawiać też można było Człowieka z Żelaza, z tego co Loki zauważył był to dość zabawny typ. 

 

\- O czym tak rozmyślasz Loki? - słowa Thora wyrwały go z ciągu myśli jak nagła błyskawica. Loki spojrzał ze złością w jego stronę i...

 

Thor się lekko, złośliwie uśmiechał. 

 

Syn Odyna czerpiący satysfakcję z bycia złośliwym? Ragnarok nadchodzi. 

 

Loki wywrócił oczami, i telepatycznie przesłał Thorowi jakieś pojedyncze obrazy. Propozycję drinka od Iron Mana, jakieś urywki ze świata Chitauri, migawka z bitwy w Nowym Jorku, scena ze Sttutgardu w przyspieszonym tempie. Thor średnio radził sobie z wszelakiego rodzaju magicznymi odbiorami, ale wyglądało na to że coś tam zobaczył. 

 

\- Okropnie namieszałeś. - stwierdził i mocniej zaciskając palce na jego szyi zaraz kontynuował - dlaczego to wszystko zrobiłeś? Nie wmówisz mi że dla zemsty, znam cię za dobrze. Nie wiem co się kotłuje w twojej głowie...ale Loki...

 

Przystanęli już niedaleko wejścia przez bramy Asgardu

 

\- Ale Loki, cokolwiek się nie wydarzyło, czy to było słuszne twoim zdaniem czy nie, musisz ponieść karę za to co zrobiłeś. Jesteś bratem krwii mojego ojca, ale nawet ciebie obowiązują pewne reguły. Zawsze prosiłem cię o radę, ale teraz sam jej udzielę: nie unoś się pychą. Posłuchaj w imię przyjaźni z moim ojcem. Nie po to opiekujemy się Ziemią, żebyś ją psuł

 

Loki wywrócił tylko oczami i wzruszył ramionami patrząc Thorowi wyzywająco w oczy. Ten go poklepał po plecach (doprawdy, jak łamanie kości!) i ruszyli dalej. Ludzie wcale nie potrzebowali jego pomocy żeby psuć siebie wzajemnie i Ziemię, ale to był temat na osobną rozmowę. I raczej nie z obecnym bogiem. 

 

Bóg Psot jednak nie puścił słów Thora mimo uszu. Co jak co, ale ta istota była wyjątkowo nieskomplikowana i prostoduszna. Thor raczej nie radził mu tak, bo ktoś mu polecił, ani też nie dlatego że uważał Lokiego za głupca. Thor był szczery, i szczerze się zmartwił. 

 

W gruncie rzeczy milutka odmiana po latach zachowania pod tytułem "Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, a jeśli nie zrobiłeś to jak to rozwikłać?!"

 

Kilkanaście dni później, kiedy podliczono z grubsza wszystkie Midgardzkie zbrodnie Psotnika nadszedł czas kiedy ten miał usłyszeć wyrok. 

Oczywiście z góry zakładano, że nie będzie to wyrok śmierci, a raczej kary naprawczo - wychowawczej, jak zawsze w obliczu psoty, większej bądź mniejszej, z jego strony. Loki, jako brat Odyna, miał pewne przywileje i był informowany o tym co się z nim stanie względnie na bieżąco. Czy to oficjalnie czy nie, ale przeciek informacji był. 

Loki oczekiwał na strażników, którzy mieli go odprowadzić do sali tronowej na rozprawę, gdy po raz pierwszy zawitała do niego Frigga. 

Akurat leżał na przydzielonym łóżku, gotowy do wyjścia ale ciągle odpoczywający, gdy poczuł spojrzenie kobiety na swoich plecach.. 

\- Loki...wiesz że znowu zrobiłeś komuś krzywdę? - nie odpowiedział na oczywistość, i kolejne kilka minut po prostu pozwalał jej na to by spacerowała po jego celi.  
\- Domyślam się że wiesz...ale nie wiem czy się domyślasz że po raz kolejny się tak zachowujesz. Nielogicznie, z pełnią kaprysu...

Loki westchnął ciężko i obrócił się na plecy by móc spojrzeć na kobietę. 

\- Po raz kolejny? To ktoś to zlicza? To się jakoś rozdziela jak i kiedy ja się zachowuję? Do czego w ogóle zmierzasz, na co mi twój wykład?   
\- Owszem. I to całkiem łatwo. Ostatnim razem kiedy byłeś bardziej rozkapryszonym upierdliwcem niż dało się przewidzieć, a przy tym na ciągłej trzeźwości, byłeś świeżo po urodzeniu Sleipnira. I z tego co wiem, i tego co czuję...wynika że jedna z twoich pociech do ciebie musiała wrócić. Po to mój wykład

Loki czuł jak serce mu przyspiesza, i zimny pot oblewa mu czoło. Gniew, i wszystkie pierwotne instynkty które kazały mu zerwać się z łóżka i wywarczeć

\- Ani się waż. Nie odważysz się stawić mi czoła. A zrobisz to ujawniając że jest ze mną. Nie pozwolę...nie dam wam skrzywidzić kolejnego z moich dzieci. Zapomnij - jego oczy błyskały szaleńczo, a piana wstąpiła między zęby. W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się zimniej, a Frigga zdała sobie sprawę, że Loki jest w stanie rzucić się na nich wszystkich i nawet okiem nie mrugnie, gdy sprawa będzie się tyczyć jego pociechy, a poruszy cały świat by tylko osiągnąć swoje.

Musiało minąć kilka dobrych minut zanim oboje sie uspokoili na tyle by komunikować rozmowę. Loki o wiele bardziej wolał przesiadywać z Frigg właśnie dlatego. Była mądra, rozsądna i ostrożna. Przewyższała pod tymi względami męża i syna. 

\- Duży jest? - po tym pytaniu Loki się zastanowił chwilkę  
\- Mniej wiecej jak ty, ja, i tak z pół Thora.   
\- Maleństwo.   
\- Maleństwo które nie będzie cierpiało. Nie jak Fenrir, wy bando potworów. 

Frigga tylko kiwnęła głową. Loki uśmiechnął się do siebie w duchu. 

Nikt nie musiał wiedzieć że opisał połowę długości dziecka.

**Author's Note:**

> Uroczość jest pojęciem względnym, niemniej ja uważam to za urocze. Kto jeszcze?


End file.
